


Tomorrow

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Between the Notes (Deep Space Nine Drabbles) [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Biting, M/M, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian's mind wanders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com/post/43149329305/youve-been-on-a-road-dont-know-where-it-goes-or)

  
_You’ve been on a road  
_ _Don’t know where it goes or where it leads_

\- “It Doesn’t Matter,” Alison Krauss

* * *

  
  
Julian has tried not to think of tomorrow.

Tomorrow, they will be home.

They will wake and work. They will sit across from one another at the replimat. They will discuss literature. Julian will focus on the characters and Garak will laugh, not unkindly, at his preoccupation with individual desires and liberties. They will part ways. And Julian may see him in the evening, when he comes off his shift in the infirmary, for a brief moment, passing one another along the promenade with smiles and nods reserved for friends bound for different points on the station.

But tonight….

Garak’s teeth on his throat, his fingers on his hips—leaving marks that Julian will wear for weeks because he cannot bring himself to banish them with the dermal regenerator—and the tailor’s voice rumbling dirty commands against Julian’s sweat drenched skin, bring the doctor’s thoughts crashing back to the bed they share.

Tonight is for them.

Their last night away from politics, from labels like Federation and Cardassian, from lines etched permanently in stone. 


End file.
